


Your Taste on My Lips

by Frooster



Series: Utter Satiety [1]
Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bang Chan is Whipped, Domestic Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, and jisung has a bit of history so don't read unless youre comfy with it, bang chan is a bartender, but its really nothing graphic, but the minchan agenda never sleeps, i could never do that to the boys, its 1am, lee minho is a barista, slight sexual harsassment, someone is a bit too suggestive to minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frooster/pseuds/Frooster
Summary: Soulmate AU where, if you're within a certain distance of your soulmate, you can taste the same things they do.Minho had a long day at work so he decides to try the new bar down the street. Before he knows it, he's fallen in love with the kind bartender who will always drink with him, and they'll always drink the same.





	Your Taste on My Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking on my story! I hope you enjoy it, and that it makes my ceaseless googling worth it :,)
> 
> [Edit] I've reread this and changed a few grammar issues, and I also threw a few more words in there because it felt like they fit? I hope it reads a bit easier now. (I also threw a few timestamps in there because even I got confused at how much time had passed)

Minho eased down on the stool furthest from the door of the bar. There, he was safe from bar hoppers and the people looking for a fling. He stared at the bartender as he made drinks for a group of giggling girls. He smirked as one of the girls leaned over the bar, pushing her boobs together and trying to get a rise out of the man behind the counter.

 _Nice try, girls,_ he thought as the bartender turned away, not even noticing the cleavage directed at him. When the tender saw Minho sitting in his corner, he immediately lit up and began checking to make sure no one else needed a drink before he made his way over, _but Chan isn’t interested in a casual fling._

 _“_ Hey, Min,” Chan greeted the other as he eased into the stool opposite from Minho (one that has been there since the second week Minho showed up, but neither boy points it out). “How was your shift tonight?”

“Give me alcohol or you’re getting nothing out of me,” Minho grumbled, moving to rest his head on his arms. “I’m feeling fruity today.”

Chan laughed and stood back up, “One fruity alcohol coming right up!”

Minho watched as Chan pulled down 2 simple glasses, like he would use for water, from the shelf behind him before reaching under the bar to the fridge Minho knew held Chan’s selection of fruits. Chan pulled out a jar of blueberries and Minho felt his intrigue heighten, Chan hadn’t used blueberries before. _This must be a new recipe._

Chan carefully placed the blueberries at the bottom of the two glasses before pouring ice over them. He then got a mixing glass from the shelf next to the one he stored the serving glasses in and carefully poured vodka, some juice from the fridge (maybe lemon?), and turning a tap on for his syrup. Chan then mixed the concoction together and poured it over the ice. Minho sat up eagerly, ready to try what Chan had made, but the older boy smirked and held up a hand before grabbing a spoon and pouring wine over the clear beverage. He brought the drink over to Minho, placing it in front of him. Minho looked up with a knowing grin, waiting for the presentation Chan always gave with his drinks.

Sure enough, “Old Glory: a blueberry and lemon cocktail mixed with some vodka and a Pinot Noir. Please, dear customer, enjoy,” preluded Minho’s first sip. As he swallowed, he felt the drink move down to his stomach, the lemon juice doing nothing to help the slight burn that Minho had never been able to shake when he drank. It soothed him, though, and reminded him that he was still able to be affected by something that looked so pretty. _Like Chan._

“So,” the bartender began again, this time with a much more willing participant for conversation. “Do you want to tell me about your shift now?”

Minho sighed, knowing the interrogation was coming. “I wish I could say today was an easy day,” he said, “because, really, it was. Business wasn’t too terrible, I was on shift with Felix and Jisung, so at least I wasn’t bored during the slower moments.”

Chan nodded along, taking a careful sip of his own drink as Minho spoke. “But _something_ happened. You don’t come in here with _that_ look on your face without a good reason.”

Minho shook his head, shocked at how well the other knew him, before taking a slightly longer drink from his glass and staring at it. _You could really taste the blueberries._ “Felix found his soulmate today.”

He looked up to see Chan’s shocked face, and it really was something to be shocked about. In their lifetime, a person had a 1 in 1,000,000 chance of actually meeting the person meant for them.

“You know how when he thinks someone is cute, he’ll find one of the random ingredients we use for our drinks and eat it, just to see if he can get a reaction?” Chan nodded, his eyes crinkling up as he tried to hide his grin, he knew that the boy went through at least three random foods a shift just on the off chance of actually meeting his other half. “Well, Lixie sees this guy, come in, he’s probably college, was wearing a beanie, totally his type, so he grabs the nearest thing, which happened to be cocoa powder,” Minho grinned as Chan began to chuckle at where he knew the story was going to go.

“So Lix grabs this powder, takes a giant spoonful, and shoves it in his mouth. A few seconds later, he obviously starts choking because he’s an _idiot,_ but what shocked me is that Hyunjin, one of our regulars, started coughing too. He tried taking a drink, but nothing stopped it. When Lixie got control of his lungs again, Hyunjin stopped, too. Felix noticed too, not that it was hard, Hyunjin sounded like he was coughing up a lung. Felix focuses all of his attention on Hyunjin and reaches for the cinnamon--”  
“ _No,”_ Chan gasps out.

“Oh, yes. He grabs the cinnamon and doesn’t even hesitate before shoving a spoonful in his mouth. Then, Hyunjin shouts out “Goddammit!” and starts choking again. When the two realize they’re connected, Felix practically hurdled the counter to get to Hyunjin. It would have been cute if it didn’t disturb almost half the customers in the store. I’m just glad Soonie and Doongi didn’t get too mad, the divas.” Minho began to trail off, thinking about the two cats that stayed in their cafe. Chan liked to argue that the cats made it a catfe, but Minho kindly informed him that he has selective hearing, and only hears not stupid things. He also doesn’t hear insults, so he _definitely_ didn’t hear Chan’s snappy, “Then how do you hear anything you say?”

Minho, after finishing his story, takes a long swig from his glass. “Did you let him leave early?” Chan asked, leaning forward, allowing Minho to smell the faint hint of whiskey in his breath. _Someone was pregaming._

“Absolutely not, I had a reputation of being a Major Asshole to maintain.” Minho scoffed, reaching over to swipe Chan’s still half full glass, and taking another drink. “However, I did let him have a 30-minute break to go make out or whatever he wanted.” At Chan’s incredulous look, he held his hands up, “I don’t know what kids are up to these days.”

“Minho, you’re not even two years older than Felix.”

“Shut up, go help your customers or something,” Minho grumbled. “They’ll think you’re playing favorites.”

“I mean, I definitely am,” Chan said, swiping a stray hair away from Minho’s forehead, forcing it back in line with the rest of his messily styled hair. “I’ll be back soon, you want your next drink?”

“Yeah,” Minho grinned as the older turned to move towards a group of girls, not unlike the ones who had tried impressing Chan before the boys’ conversation. “Oh, and Channie?” Chan turned to look back at Minho, an expectant grin on his face. Minho matched it perfectly as he drawled out, “Surprise me.”

Chan smirked, and turned away, a lazy, “I always do,” called over his shoulder.

_God damn, I love that man._

~~~~

Minho groaned as he locked up cafe. _This is the last time I cover for Woojin. Doubles are way too much for my sanity._

Woojin, Minho’s co-owner and opener for the Cornerstone Cafe, had called the younger boy sounding like Death incarnate, apologizing over and over again as he asked Minho if he could cover the other’s shift. Minho, being the soft-hearted asshole he is, agreed almost immediately, knowing that would give him a full day of work, as opposed to his half shift and close, followed by opening the next day. Normally, the schedule worked out well enough that he and Woojin could balance the longer shifts between the two of them so there was always an owner at the shop, but when one boy ended up ill, or it was Tuesday, there would only be one owner at work for the day. (Tuesday was the day Minho and Woojin decided to split availability on so the other would always have at least one full day for himself every other week.

Minho had rolled out of bed at 5:30 that morning to get down to open the store. He had worked all day, seeing his part-timers shuffle in and out. One thing he hated about opening on Fridays was that it was _always_ busy. He never had a second to breathe, and he was forever grateful that Woojin would tackle the morning rush for the boy most days.

This Friday was no exception to the rush, and Minho found himself working at a constant speed all day. From 6:00 to 8:00 he was making everything from a basic black coffee to orders he would expect to see at Starbucks. One he finally flipped the open sign off, he sighed and turned to look at the exhausted look on Seungmin’s face, the two having handled the last crowd as quickly as possible. He gave the boy a tired smile before they set to work cleaning everything. Minho took mercy on the younger boy and let him clean up the front of the store while he handled the back. Even with a steady cleaning rate, the two weren’t out until 9:15.

He rested his head against the door, thinking of the baking he would have to do the next day. Their cafe offered various baked pastries on the weekend, and Minho would come in two hours earlier than the regular open in order to make sure they had enough goods made.

_4:00 AM. God, I can’t do this. I need a drink._

Minho began trudging towards his apartment, which was just a block away from the cafe. He put an earbud in and hummed along to his ballad playlist. Minho looked around at the different restaurants that lined the block, noticing a new place called “The Brewed” with an open sign still flickering. Not that it was odd for a store to be open after 9:00, but Minho was intrigued by the style of the lettering on the sign. Deciding he had nothing else to lose (except sleep), Minho crossed the road and went down the stairs to reach the door.

When he stepped inside, he was shocked to see a cozy bar. There was wood paneling lining the walls, which complimented the giant counter that covered the entire side wall. Minho pulled his earbuds out to hear a quiet murmur from the patrons, just slightly louder than the smooth jazz music playing in the background. There were, obviously, stools at the bar, but covering the rest of the room was booths and tables with a large fireplace in the center of the room where most bars would have a place to dance. The overall atmosphere of the place was very calm and hole-in-the-wall. Minho carefully made his way around the room before settling on a stool situated on the opposite end of the bar, as far away as he could get from the door.

He hummed along with the song playing over the speakers and pulled a menu over to look at. He squinted at the different names, seeing them get more and more bizarre as he went. _Why does it feel like I’m looking at a sushi menu instead of a list of drinks?_

As Minho tried to figure out what could possibly go in a “Hop, Skip, and go Naked” (Google was his new best friend), Minho was shocked as a simple margarita was placed in front of him.

“I’m sorry, sir,” he said, looking at the drink, “but I think you have the wrong customer. I haven’t ordered anything yet.”

“Oh, I know,” Minho looked up at the bartender and felt his mind promptly go blank. Standing in front of him must be one of the prettiest men Minho had seen in his short 20 years of life. The bartender had messily styled bleach blond hair, which paired as a nice contrast against the man’s navy blue button up shirt, which had one too many buttons undone to be good for Minho’s sanity. Minho made eye contact with the man, marveling at how long his eyelashes were (that was such an odd thing to notice, but _god damn_ this man was too good to be true). The bartender smiled and Minho felt himself start to swoon as he noticed the other’s dimples, “I get ten free drinks a night. My shift started at 4:00, and the night guy is going to come in by 10:00. I still have two drinks left, and the only rule is I can’t get drunk while on duty.”

Minho listened as the man explained what (at least, to him) seemed to be a pretty sound deal to him. “I’ll admit, I’m a bit tipsier than I should be,” the man admitted with a sheepish smile, “I had been trying out some new recipes, and a couple of them were stronger than I thought they’d be. I hate to let a free drink go to waste, and you looked like you needed one.”  
The man looked at the drink in front of Minho before glancing back to a nearly identical one on the stainless steel counter behind him. “I hadn’t had anything really simple and sour yet, so I figured this would be the way to go. If you don’t want it, don’t worry.”

He turned to go back to his own drink, but Minho cleared his throat to draw the other’s attention again. “May I ask the name of my drinking partner?”

If Minho hadn’t already been completely gone for the kind stranger, the way his face absolutely lit up at Minho’s question would have sold him.

“My name is Chan.”  
“Well, Chan, My name is Minho. If you’re willing, I’ll pay for drink two, and you can let me know if a “Hop, Skip, and go Naked” will make me do just that.”

The man came and stood beside Minho as they slowly worked through the drink, and Minho thanked every star in the sky that he had decided “The Brewed” was worth the visit. Because, honestly, it really was.

~~~~

Minho stormed into the bar, moving quickly to his chair and glaring at anyone in his sight. He sat heavily and rapped his knuckle on the counter as he waited for Chan to notice him.

Within five minutes, Minho had a tall Old Fashioned in front of him, with a concerned bartender trying to make eye contact with him.

“Hey, Mr. Grumpy Pants, want to tell me what’s got you acting like this?” Chan asked with a slightly whiney voice, only quieting when Minho reached for his glass before downing half of it in one gulp. Minho grimaced at the harsh burn of the whiskey, and Chan gave him a sympathetic grimace before taking a small sip of his own drink.

“If I have to deal with one more “coincidental meeting” of a possible soulmate while I’m on shift, then I’m not going to be responsible for the third-degree coffee burns customers are going to be getting,” Minho growled, ignoring the amused snort Chan let out.

“Felix seems to have it in his head that since I work at a coffee shop, I’m destined to meet my soulmate in some cute and cliched way, so he keeps recruiting his friends to come in and see if any of them match with me.

“Normally, I don’t care, but today this absolute _slob_ of a man came into the store. I could smell him the second he came in the door and the way he _walked_ made me uncomfortable. Of course, I made Felix go into the back while I handled him because there was _no way_ I was letting him near that little sunshine.”

Minho began drumming on the counter again as he recounted the story to Chan, only stopping to reach for his drink. After another swig, he put the cup down and went back to the anxious drumming, only to be stopped by a careful warmth surrounding his hand. He glanced down to see Chan’s hand covering his own.

Thinking for only a few seconds, Minho then slowly turned his hand so that their palms were facing the other. Chan gave him a soft smile before promotion him to continue, and as Minho spoke, he began to gently run his thumb across his knuckles.

“Anyways, the guy comes up and, god, the way he just _leered_ at me, I felt like I was being assaulted.” Minho shuddered, thinking back to the sleazy man, “Then, when I asked for his order, he gave me the most disgusting smirk I’ve ever seen and said, “well sweet thing, I heard you were looking for a soulmate, so how about I have a piece of that ass for a little snack.””

Before he could continue, Minho felt Chan’s grip tighten, and he glanced up to see a dark look on the blond’s face. If he hadn’t known him for two months by that point, he would have been terrified.

“Please tell me you put that ass in his place,” Chan growled, and Minho chuckled bitterly as he swirled the remaining alcohol with his other hand.

“I refused him service. Changbinnie had actually stopped by a few minutes before the guy came in, and so he gladly escorted him out of the store.” Minho paused, “Actually, remind me to buy him a drink when he comes in, he didn’t have to step in, but he did anyway, and that made it a lot easier for me.”

Chan gave the younger boy an incredulous look before laughing at him. Minho let out an offended “What?” and waited for the other to gain his composure.

“You don’t have to buy Changbinnie a drink,” Chan said, catching his breath. “He would do something like that again in a heartbeat. You know Jisungie, right?” When Minho nodded, he smiled sadly and continued, “Jisung was harassed for nearly two years at his old job before he got the courage to quit and report it. That was a year into when he and Changbin started dating, and he still hasn’t recovered, even a year later. You know how protective Binnie is, when he found out, he almost ripped the owner of the store a new one.”

Minho stared at Chan, shocked at what the older had revealed. “Ah, and don’t worry, the two don’t keep it secret or anything. Jisung is a survivor, and he likes to help anyone in any way he can. So does Binnie. I’m not saying you’re not special, because believe me, Lee Minho, you’re so special, but Bin probably would have done the same for anyone standing behind that counter in the same situation.”

Chan dropped the reassuring smile and Minho felt a thrill of anticipation run through him at the dark gleam in Chan’s eye. “But, rest assured,” he practically growled, pulling Minho’s hands up to cradle them carefully between his own, “If I had been the one in the store, you would have had to pull me off of that man. No one, and I repeat _no one_ should ever talk to you like that. And if they do? Kindly direct the to my bar and I’ll show them exactly what they should expect in a soulmate.”

Chan dropped a careful kiss on Minho’s knuckle before turning to check on his other customers. Minho smiled down at his hand, brushing against the place where Chan’s lips had hit.

Honestly? He wouldn’t mind if Chan wanted to kiss his hand again. It felt nice. He felt loved. Every single time he stepped into the bar, he knew that he would have one of his best friends there to listen to him and comfort him if he needed it. Every time he stepped in the bar, he felt loved.

And he loved stepping into the bar for one reason.

 _Oh._ Minho thought as Chan turned back, pointing at a few different spirits and gauging Minho’s reaction as he made their next drink. _I think I might actually love him._

_Damn it._

_~~~~_

Another two months passed, Minho lived with the burden of knowing he loved his best friend, but that would never stop him from going in on Friday nights and drinking with Chan. They would drink until Chan’s shift was over, then Changbin would replace the blond and Minho would walk Chan to the bus stop before finishing his trek home. It was an odd pattern, but it was theirs. After Minho got home, he would shower, get ready for bed, and then roll out of it a few hours later to go open the store the next day.

Did this routine exhaust Minho? Yes.

Did he regret even a second of it? Absolutely not.

That’s where Minho found himself that Saturday, the store opening at 6:30 and the smell of freshly baked pastries filling the air. Minho breathed into his coffee and allowed the rich brew to wash away his hangover from the night before. Chan was feeling sober last night, so he poured the two of them a Long Island Iced Tea to start the night off, and Minho could feel it not even halfway through the glass. Minho was, by no means, a lightweight at that point, but he felt like he was back in high school with how quickly the drink went to his head.

As the bell rang to signal a customer, Minho put the mug down and plastered on the best grin he could for before 8:00 AM and greeted the tired businessman who slouched through the door. And so his day began, Minho greeted and served customers by himself until 9:00, when Felix came to join him. They worked in a peaceful tandem, only ever interrupted by the chime of Felix’s phone from where Hyunjin would message the boy to check on his shift. Minho smiled fondly each time he would see the younger’s face light up when he heard the notification, and he secretly hoped to find something like that for himself one day.

Around 11:00, the bell chimed and the two looked up from where they had been playing a game of paper football (it had been slow, sue them). Minho greeted the customer blindly, turning to the counter only to freeze when he saw Chan standing at the register, a dimpled grin on his face.

“This certainly flips things up a bit,” he quipped as Minho made his way over to the register.

“That it does. Well, dear customer,” Minho smirked. “What can I make for you today.”

“Ah, well,” Chan paused to look at the menu before grinning and looking back at Minho, “I want a hot chocolate, a slice of that lemon tart, and a bit of your time if you don’t mind?”

Ignoring the shocked gasp that came from Felix, Minho grinned as he repeated Chan’s order and then asked if there was anything else he wanted.

Receiving a negative answer, Minho handed Chan his receipt and asked him to wait at the table by the window. “I’ll be out soon,” he promised.

Making Chan’s hot chocolate, he pretended he didn’t hear the “Hyung, hey that guy’s pretty cute. Do you know him? Is that your boyfriend? Hyung?” Felix would ask as he fluttered around the older.

“Lixie?” he said, turning with two drinks and a small plate balanced on his arm, “I’m going on break. Please don’t burn anything down before I get back.”

Ignoring the scoff that answered him, Minho moved around the counter and sat across from Chan in the booth he picked.

“One hot chocolate, lemon tart, and barista for you. Is there anything else I can get for you?” Minho teased, feeling his stomach clench at the way Chan’s eyes practically _sparkled_ when he sat down.

 _It’s just a figment of your imagination, don’t get too hopeful._ Minho told himself, reaching out for his coffee to take a begrudging sip and Chan grinned at his pout.

“I felt like seeing some of what you dealt with,” Chan said in response to Minho’s unasked question. “And, honestly, I really wanted to see if your cafe was as cozy as you’ve always made it out to be.”

Minho looked out, glancing at the worn leather chairs positioned in the corner of the room, and following the rug to the start of his carefully polished wood tables. Soonie was currently curled up on the rug in front of Seungmin, who was waiting for Jeongin to meet him so they could go see a movie together. (Why they decided to meet here, Minho would never understand, but he knew that he did secretly look forward to the day the two boys realized they were going on dates and that they weren’t the casual outings that they thought they were.)

Assuming Doongi was in one of the other two booths the shop had, Minho turned back to Chan with one eyebrow cocked. “Well?” He prompted.

Chan gave him an easy smile, sitting back with his mug in hand. “It feels like home in here. I could imagine myself coming to talk to you daily.” Minho felt his heart swell at the offhanded comment, _I’m what he imagines in a home?_

Minho took another slow swig of his coffee, trying to drown the butterflies that desperately wanted to escape. Seeing Chan grimace as he brought the cup away from his face, Minho frowned and sat forward, cafe owner mode turned on.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Minho asked, desperately hoping he hadn’t screwed up the order.

“I don’t know if it’s just me, but your chocolate tastes like you have some coffee mixed in with it. And maybe you do, that’s fine!” Chan quickly reassured him, “I just don’t really like coffee, so it’s not the best chocolate I could have had?” He ended his statement as a question, almost as if he weren’t confident in what he was saying.

Minho, however, wasn’t really paying that much attention. He looked at Chan’s mug, frowning, before reaching forward and giving the older a quick glance, “May I?” He asked, pausing to wait for Chan’s permission to take a drink. At the boy’s nod, Minho brought the glass up and took a careful swig, carefully tasting to make sure he _had_ cleaned the machines well enough that the coffee flavor wasn’t shining through. Not noticing anything off, only tasting the cocoa powder and peppermint he had added (as a bonus ingredient), he frowned and handed the mug back to Chan.

“There’s nothing odd about it,” He said, brow furrowed as he stared at the glass, “I should have washed everything well enough, I can’t taste any coffee either.” Looking up, he gave the older a small grin, “Maybe all that alcohol is finally going to your brain.” He quipped, laughing at the offended shout he got in response.

They continued to chat for a few more minutes before Chan remembered the tart in front of him. Minho watched intently as he suddenly startled and looked down at the small pastry. Carefully picking it up, Chan grinned and said, “I hope this doesn’t taste like coffee, too,” before taking a large bite and setting the treat back down.

Immediately, Minho could tell that the boy had gotten the punch of flavor that he packed into the cake. He felt his mouth pucker a bit as he thought about the slight sourness he always incorporated, then laughed at Chan’s obvious pucker.

“You weakling,” he cackled, reaching over to swat at Chan’s head. “I didn’t even use as much flavoring as normal this time around.” Laughing at the dry look Chan gave him, Minho sat back and smacked his lips, considering and going to get a pastry for himself. Chan reached for his hot chocolate again, and, after a careful gulp, he finally seemed to regain control of his facial muscles.

Right as Minho lost control of his.

“H-hey Channie-hyung?” Minho asked, wondering if he could just be imagining the bursts of flavor across his own tongue. When Chan hummed to indicate he heard Minho, he asked, “Do you mind if I have a bit of the tart? I don’t want to have to  get my own, but I really want a bite.”

Chan gave the younger boy a soft smile before holding the tart out for him to bite off of, “Well, since you asked so nicely.”

Minho leaned over, pretending he didn’t hear the coo from behind the counter, and took a bite of the tart, chewing resolutely as he watched Chan’s face adopt the same pucker it had before.

“You taste it, too, don’t you?” He asked once he swallowed the bite. Chan looked up at Minho with wide eyes, which only grew wider as he realized what Minho was implying.

“Minho?” He asked, voice oddly soft to be coming from his Channie. The Chan he knew was always confident, but this Chan looked terrified. “Would you mind drinking a bit of your coffee?”

Minho smiled softly before reaching for his glass, taking a quick drink, he saw Chan’s face scrunch up in disgust before he realized what he was doing and quickly looking to the younger boy.

“You’re my soulmate,” Chan said. Minho felt his heart swell up, and this time he didn’t try to beat it down. The way Chan so bluntly said it was so _him._

“Yes,” Minho said, looking into Chan’s beautiful eyes with his illegally long eyelashes, “and you’re mine.”

_Bang Chan is my soulmate. Thank you, god, for giving me this beautiful man to be mine._

The two stared at each other, completely lost to the rest of the world. They didn’t hear Felix’s shocked gasp, the chime of the door as Jeongin stepped in, or any of the bustle of the cafe.

 _Bang Chan is_ my _soulmate._ Minho thought. _Son of a bitch, I really lucked out._

_~~~~_

Minho groaned as his Sunday alarm went off. After the shift he had yesterday, 10:00 AM felt like the equivalent of a kick in the ass. Rolling over, he saw a sticky note attached to the other pillow he kept in his bed. Reading the, “If you want a real surprise, come to the kitchen,” Minho sighed, but got out of bed, not bothering with pajama pants.

He slouched through the apartment, yawning and stretching as his feet dragged him along. Before he knew it, he could hear the soft hum of someone working in the kitchen. Minho walked in to see Chan standing shirtless at his stove. Shuffling over, he wrapped his arms around the man’s midsection and rested his cheek on the boy’s shoulder. “What are you doing up this early?” He asked, already almost asleep again. Chan just had that effect on the boy, what could he say?

“I figured that you’d be tired after the day you had yesterday,” Chan explained in a soft voice, knowing the other wasn’t completely ready for a full conversation. “So I decided to whip up a little cocktail for my favorite soulmate to hopefully get your day started off right.”

Minho smiled when Chan called him his soulmate. Even though they had been together for six months, it was still a novel concept to him. _He,_ cafe shop and general thorn in everyone's side, had somehow managed to land the closest thing to a living angel, and Chan would say the exact same about him. Focusing on the first half of the statement, he straightened a bit to look over Chan’s shoulder.

“And what cocktail would that be, Mr. Bartender?”

Chan gestured to the open bottle of whiskey next to the cream with a packet of _something_ next to it all. “Why, it’s our favorite drink, of course.” He turned and smirked at the younger, and Minho felt his heart swell with an indescribable amount of affection.

“It’s an Irish Hot Chocolate.” That Sunday, instead of the quite grumbling Minho would have been facing six months ago, the apartment was filled with bright laughter as the couple sat down on their couch, splitting the mug between the two.

As Minho tasted the rich chocolate and whiskey mixing together while Chan drank, he leaned back and closed his eyes with a content smile. Feeling Chan shift so that he was suddenly over the other, Minho couldn’t help but smile into the aftertaste as Chan leaned down to kiss him.

Minho paused to briefly push the older boy away, “Hey, you know I love you, right?”

Chan smiled gently, leaning forward again to peck his lips.

“Yeah, I know, and, Minnie? I love you too.” Minho then pulled the older boy back down and he allowed himself to get lost in the taste of Chan. _And I promise to love you until it’s no longer possible._

Two boys, two different lives, two different souls. Somehow, they found each other, and now they would never let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I'm going to finish Home before I write anything else  
> Minchan: *breathes*  
> Me: Yes anyways here's a minchan short  
> -  
> I'd like to give a shout out to that one twt post where Jisung ate a lemon and Minho puckered with him. That's basically my entire inspiration for this story, so shout out to you.  
> -  
> Okay, to be real with you, I'm really excited to post this. I love soulmate AUs, and this one is different from anything I've recently read. I hope y'all enjoy it, and, as always, comments and kudos are appreciated.  
> -  
> hope yall have a good day! You can contact me on [twt](https://twitter.com/2minlix) if you have any questions!
> 
> [EDIT]  
> There's now a sequel to Your Taste on My Lips! If you enjoyed the Hyunlix shenanigans, then I hope you'll check out the little side story I made for them!


End file.
